Of Tea and Blood
by Katrara
Summary: England is attempting to summon a ghost, unaware that America is in his house. When America walks in during the spell England loses his concentration on the current task, and a spirit gets loose. Oh and this little spirit plans to play and play and play.
1. Prologue

**Anime: Hetalia (APH)**

**Pairings: AmericaxEngland (main); CanadaxFrance (minor)**

**Rating: Mature**

**Summary: _England is attempting to summon a ghost, unaware that America is in his house. When America walks in during the spell England loses his concentration on the current task, and a spirit gets loose. This little spirit isn't to kind either, and if not sent back to were it came from, it could cause the beginning of WW3._**

**Warnings: Vulgor Language, Violence, Nightmares, Sex, **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Everybody had a limit to how much annoyance they could take. Parents, babysitters, teachers, friends, siblings, enemies, everyone. Even someone whose dedicated their entire life to remaining calm and patient has a limit. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has reached his.

America just didn't know when to stop talking, ever, and this time he'd hit a sensitive nerve. America and England fought often, and England knew that he'd been harsher then normal with the boy, but America had no right to go off into a rant about his cooking, clothes, age, hobbies, 'hallucinations', and calling him a horrible older brother, all in one rant. The final two parts to the rant, him seeing magical creatures, hallucinations America had said, and him being a bad older brother had left England rushing out of the meeting room, tears streaking down his face.

It had been nearly a week since then and America hadn't even attempted to talk to England, let alone apologize, so England decided it would only be fitting to get some revenge.

No matter how much the American had set him off he didn't want to truly hurt him, but he wanted him to realize that he had gone to far for once, and bringing his ego down to would be nice. It took some thought but soon England thought of the perfect way to do all of the above.

Although America would never admit it, he was terrified of ghosts, completely petrified of them really. Summoning a ghost under his control and having it scare him about during the next meeting would be a good form of revenge. America would freak out and act like a scared little child, resulting in a lowering of his ego, England would be able to get rid of the ghost, looking like the good guy and making America have to say something nice to him. No bodily harm would come to him, unless he ran into something trying to get away from the ghost. It seemed to be a perfect plan. The only real risky part was summoning the ghost and getting it under his control.

It had been a while since he'd done a real summoning like this too, so he'd need perfect concentration to do this right. When opening a passageway other spirits and creaters would be trying to get out, England would have to stay calm and concentrated to make sure nothing but a ghost he could control could get out.

He thought he had set up the perfect environment for just that, doors and windows locked, no one around to bother him and in his basement with thick walls. Never did he expect someone to kick his front door down and search the entire house for him until the only remaining place was the basement. The thick walls blocked out all the sound as well, leaving England unaware as he continued through his summoning, the passageway was open and he was speaking in Old English, calling for a ghost.

Unfortunately a lot of spirits were trying to get out and he had to keep sending them away, making the task take longer then he preferred, he couldn't stop now though, he just needed to remain concentrated.

That concentration was lost though as the one who had broken into his house threw the basement door open and screamed for England as the top of his lungs. The loud bang of his door and the yell resulted in England practically jumping out of his skin, concentration destroyed, and by the sound of the intruders voice England knew just who it was. America.

"Why you little-" Englands start to a long rant was cut off though as a spirit managed to sneak through the portal during Englands loss of concentration. The spirit was nothing more than a ball of bright ruby red light, about the size of a basketball, with a dark black center. Following instinct, England quickly mumbled something in his ancient language, setting a nice barrier up so nothing else could get out of the passage. He now had the problem of the spirit floating around his basement that needed to be caught.

By just a quick glance at the thing England knew that it was a evil spirit, and its aura reeked of danger. This small spirits dangerous aura was even enough to keep England a good distance away, and England could set off a very strong dangerous aura to keep evil magical beings away.

Even America seemed to sense the danger of the ball of light, seeing as his jaw was tight shut, eyes wide, body frozen in fear. The little spirit was obviously attracted to fear seeing as it was starting to hover towards the stairs were America was standing. England took quick notice of this, and knew immediately what the spirit wanted to do, his eyes widening in fear. The spirit wanted to use America as a host.

"America run!" England shouted up towards his comrade, thankfully, the message got through. America turned on his heel and made a dash for the door, not fast enough. The second he moved the little spirit bolted towards America, England chasing the spirit but the little ball of light was fast. Fast enough to get to America as he reached the landing of the stairs.

"No!" England took the remaining stairs three at a time to get up to America. _It got him! It got him! Bloody hell it got him!_ was all England could think as he ran towards the taller nation, said nation was now swaying a bit, starting to fall backwards.

"Damn it!" was all England could shout as he dove down to catch America's upper half before it hit the floor and stairs.

England wasted no time in looking America over, he was unconscious and his face looked tired and exhausted, but other than that he appeared okay so far. England bit his lip not sure what to do. He knew the spirit was evil and dangerous but that's it, he couldn't exorcise it without knowing what it was, but if he waited to long who knew what the effects could be.

"God, what am I going to do with you America" England quietly whispered to himself, thinking of any options at all, finding none. With a defeated sigh he got up, gently laying America on the ground before going and closing the passageway up and putting out the candles. Going back up the stairs he gathered America up in his arms, carrying him to the guest room next to his own room.

He removed America's shoes and coat, leaving him in his T-shirt and jeans, before tucking him into the full sized bed.

England chose a to sit next to America on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest, his back against the headboard. He let out a sigh, brushing some hair out of America's face.

"I'm so sorry America, I never wanted this to happen and I promise to make it right" England quietly whispered, tears he'd been holding in now silently streaking his face.

* * *

_Okay, well here's the starter to my first USxUK story. I've written for other couples and what not but am really looking forward to writing this one. I have some fetishes but if I tell yinz what they are then it ruins the lovely surprise of what kind of spirit has decided to use America. Oh and what will England do about this little spirit. _

_This is short I know but I promise they'll get longer, but it's late and I'm only being kept up by half a liter of pop. I've taken a long writing break to improve my skills and my more recent stories are getting better, plan to make this my best work yet, just because I have a really bad obsession with it right now, and thanks to a lovely snow storm schools been cancelled for the entire week, CABIN FEVER ATTACK, lol. I'm sure this'll be a good work, of coarse bullying from when I was little and constantly being put down makes me really self conscious, reviews make me feel more confident and the more I get the more confident I am to write more. (I did lose the will to write a story that I had a lotta plans for over the fact that no one seemed interested in the slightest and it put me down majorly, I'm sensitive like that and aware of it) _

_Okay, so the first chapter is going to be a good one, and out soon, much longer and full of a lot of answers but I just LOVE cliff hangers. So to give yinz something to do in the meantime, review, and guess what kind of spirit it's going to be, I know what it is, lets see how many people think alike. And for some more fun lets see how many of you can figure out what my area in the US is, if you figure it out than I'll give you some sneak peaks to the first chapter. (Hint: I've dropped some everyday vocabulary/slang and our current weather condition in this authors note)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Englands guest room had been silent for over an hour now, America showing no sign that the spirit had done anything to him yet.

"Perhaps nothing bad will happen," a sigh, "oh, who am I kidding that was a pure evil spirit, a dangerous one at that." England stretched out some on the bed, looking back down to America, "just please don't do anything to horrible, please."

About another half hour passed before England slid down the headboard, dosing off from the quiet stillness of the room. Right before he fell into blessed unconsciousness America started to stir.

At first England thought he had imagined the small shift America made, but when the larger nation let out a groan and shifted again England knew that he hadn't imagined it. "America? America are you alright, can you hear me?" England asked frantically, leaning down next to America, brushing some of the hair that had fallen back in his face away.

America only groaned again in response, making England bite his lip. He was somewhat conscious, or getting there, but he he sounded in pain almost.

_Oh, the bloody things hurting him and I can't do a damn thing!_ England screamed in his mind, trying to think of anything that could help his poor America, coming up with nothing.

Taking a deep breathe to calm himself, England carefully shook America trying to wake him up so he could properly inspect him. It took a few minutes but soon sky blue eyes were gaining focus, looking up at the source of the insistent shaking.

"I-iggy?" America asked tiredly, confused by the panic and worried look on Englands face.

England let out a breath of relief upon hearing America mumble his name.

"Thank goodness your still alright" England said, more to himself than to America, but America still heard it. "What should that mean? I'm _still_ alright" America, ever curious, asked.

England bit his lip, not sure how to explain this to America, or if he should explain it at all.

Finally after a moment of silence passed England spoke, "A-America, Alfred, do you r-remember what happened i-in my basement...e-earlier today?"

"Um...I think so... I came to see you, couldn't find you, went into the basement and..." America stopped talking, eyes widening recalling the events, including the spirit getting him. England said nothing, simply bit his lip and looked away guiltily as realization dawned on America's face.

Another moment of silence, America being the one to break it. "I-Iggy...w-what did that t-thing do to m-me?" America truly sounded scared and unsure, unconsciously curling in on himself a bit, he had always had a fear of paranormal things and what happened in the basement was finally starting to dawn on him.

Englands voice answered, barely above a whisper, "nothing yet, but i-its still inside you...I don't know what could happen America a-and until I find out what kind of s-spirit it is...I can't do anything to get rid of it."

More silence, America taking in all this information. He tried to crack a small smile as he talked "Well...maybe its nothing to b-bad. I mean, come on Iggy, it hasn't done anything to me yet, shouldn't it have by now?" America always trying to think optimistically. England let out a dry laugh, no humor behind it.

"America, I know my spirits, and I don't want to scare you but, although I don't know the exact type of spirit it was, I do know by the look of it that its strong, and evil, and _will_ do something sooner or later...probably sooner too." England didn't want to say it, but it had to be said. Looking over at America, he was trying to think of something good about it, anything, but there was nothing good in this situation.

A period of silence took over. England thinking of something to do, or at least say to help America. America meanwhile was taking in all this information, putting things together, and coming to fully understand his predicament.

"H-hey England, what were you doing that let a spirit out?" England cursed inwardly at America's question.

"Nothing" he answered quietly, with a tone of voice that that was all America was going to get from now, and in his current condition America wasn't going to argue with him to tell. America let out a sigh in defeat.

"Are you hungry?" England asked after a moment, wanting to do something, anything for America. America nodded and England slowly got up to go and find some food that America tended to hide in his cup boards for when he came over.

England was gone about fifteen minutes, and when he came back up he was carrying a tray with a mug of coffee, a bowel of ice cream with chocolate sauce and a saucer of fruit.

The nice snack planned for America though quickly took residence on the floor, the tray clattering against the wood with a load thud, the ice cream spilling onto the floor, mixing with the coffee and soaking into the fruit that was now splayed about the floor. England took in a sharp breath, eyes widening at the site that greeted him.

Alfred laying on the bed, face scrunched up in pain, eyes open in pain and shock staring at nothing. His arms were wrapped around himself, his left slowly being coated with blood that was seeping from his right from his impossible grip, and vice verse. He was barely breathing and sweating profoundly. When he looked into Alfred's eyes he saw tinges of red swirling in them.

It took a full two seconds for Arthur to realize what was happening. _The spirits trying to take control. _

As fast as he could Arthur crawled on top of Alfred, trying to pin him down.

"Damn it! Look at me Alfred! Look at me and fight it! I know your scared but you have to bloody fight it!" Arthur screamed at Alfred, who although by the look in his eyes heard Arthur, couldn't listen to his orders. "Alfred come on! Your the bloody United States of America! Your strong enough to win this! Now fight back!" Arthur screamed, trying to get Alfred to stay with him. He pleaded over and over in his head that Alfred would stay with him, that this evil spirit wouldn't emerge and use Alfred's body for its own gain.

Arthur knew that in Alfreds current state though he wouldn't win. Alfred did fight he did, and he held out a bit longer than Arthur expected but his body his body was to drained, he didn't have the energy or strength to win this battle and within not even five minutes Arthur found himself on his back, eyes wide, mouth agape, staring up at what was suppose to be his Alfred.

It was still Alfreds body but the aura pouring off it was so violent, intense, and pure _evil _there was no way that it belong to Alfred. His sky blue eyes, that reflected the original look of his bright blue skies were now a murky, blood red. His expression was beyond the complete opposite of his usual million watt smile, now twisted in an evil playful smirk Arthur had never seen. It looked like Alfred, but it wasn't the sweet little boy that Arthur had raised and comed to deeply care for.

"Now what do I have here?" Even Alfreds voice was the same yet not. Arthur couldn't reply only stare up at Alfred, terrified at what he saw when Alfred spoke. Fangs.

"Well?" Alfred, the spirit, asked after a moment of no reply.

"N-no, it can't be, not th-this" Arthur stuttered, eyes locked on Alfreds mouth.

Alfred smirked, "can't be what?"

Arthur gulped, locking eyes with the red ones above him. "Vampire."

* * *

_Omg, I am so sorry this short little thing took me so long, but school started back up and I have a dance recital this saturday, and I was in the musical, and finals, and family, and school, and a Train Show I just haven't had time. But I get out of school friday so updates shall be coming sooner I hope. _

_A nice congratulations to LunarEclipse896 for winning the preview of this chapter as well. I am in Pennsylvania. So since I plan to have another (longer) chapter out soon no contest this time around, and I promise the chapters will get longer, this was just a perfect spot to leave off in my mind. Now, please review after this long wait and enjoy. _

_I have a vampire fetish if you haven't guessed yet, I'mma have fun with this story. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Now what do I have here?" Even Alfred's voice was the same yet not. Arthur couldn't reply only stare up at Alfred, terrified at what he saw when Alfred spoke. Fangs._

_"Well?" Alfred, the spirit, asked after a moment of no reply._

_"N-no, it can't be, not th-this" Arthur stuttered, eyes locked on Alfred's mouth._

_Alfred smirked, "can't be what?"_

_Arthur gulped, locking eyes with the red ones above him. "Vampire."_

* * *

To say that Arthur was terrified was an understatement. He was currently pinned down, to his guest bed with Alfred on top of him, being used like a puppet by a vampire spirit.

Alfred just smirked down at him, finding great amusement in Arthur's apparent fear.

"What's wrong Arthur? Scared?" Alfred asked playfully. Arthur remained silent, staring up at Alfred, trying to come to terms with what was happening. His precious little America was currently under the power of a vampire spirit, and there was no telling what it would do.

Taking in a shuddering breath Arthur started, "h-how much do y-you know?" Fear or no fear Arthur needed to get information, and knowing how much of Alfred's mind the spirit had learned was a big helper. Let him know what it knew and gave him ideas on how to get rid of it or, right now, give Alfred control back over his own body.

Alfred remained quiet for a few minutes before smiling a rather wicked smile and replying, "just about everything, who this America, Alfred F. Jones, is. His past, all his secrets, who you and all the other nations are, the worlds history. Heh, you let me get into a rather powerful body didn't ya?"

The reminder that Arthur was technically responsible for all this sent a wave of frustration through the Brit. "Than enlighten me on what exactly your thinking of doing?" Arthur asked, his frustration leading to some anger and giving him his normal senses back.

"Now why would I want to do that? I've just gotten control and need to do some planning and thinking, telling you before that was done wouldn't let me have any fun" Alfred replied teasingly, ticking Arthur off more.

"So your the type that likes to play that game, eh?" Arthur said in frustration, "and do you really think I'm going to allow you the chance to even finish thinking through whatever plan is forming in your head for power?"

Alfred grinned down at Arthur, lowering his head and whispering in his ear in a sickly sweet voice that didn't fit Alfred, "Oh I think you'll let me do whatever I want. I have control and can put up the perfect facade, no one will believe you about this and you'll continued to be called crazy. Your alone on this completely since I know your little faerie friends won't come around with me around, and I don't plan on letting you work at all on sending me back to that horrible little world you let me out of. Now than, you starting to understand what you've gotten yourself into?"

Arthur paled considerably at his words, because they were true. He knew exactly how Alfred acted and could make it seem as though Alfred was fine around others, no other nation could give him help because of that. There were very few spirits eviler than a vampire and the faeries won't come around with one in his house. That meant that he'd be all alone with a possessed Alfred that defiantly wasn't going to let him wander to his study and figure out what to do. He was in deep and he understood that perfectly at this point.

"So than what do you plan to do with me?" Arthur asked.

"Now why would I do anything with you?" Alfred asked innocently.

"Please, I'm the one that let you out and I'm possibly the only one that can put you back. I'm the only obstacle in your way at this point, surely your not going to let me just leave." Arthur replied.

Alfred let out a dry laugh, "your certainly not dumb, but you won't want your dear Alfred to suffer and that will make you handy for me."

Arthur was about to question the vampire more but suddenly Alfred was shaking above him, his grip had loosend, and his eyes were screwed shut. Not knowing what to do Arthur just laid beneath Alfred, unconsciously holding his breath and letting it out in a sigh of relief when Alfreds eyes opened to reveal tired _sky blue_ eyes.

"Arthur" Alfred gasped before collapsing ontop of Arthur. Arthur sat up quickly, looking over the younger, apparently he'd just passed out from shock. Leaning back against the back board of the bed Arthur allowed Alfred to simply hold onto him while he slept, like when he was a small child, scared and seeking comfort during a storm or after hearing a scary story.

Arthur himself couldn't sleep at all and all he could do was think over the vampire's final words before loosing control. He should have expected the vampire to loose control after a few minutes, he'd only just gotten his host and didn't have full control yet, Arthur needed to get rid of him before he turned Alfred into his little puppet that couldn't fight back against him.

"What am I going to come in handy for?" Arthur whispered to himself in the quiet room, rattling his brain for an answer until it finally shut down from exhaustion from the past few hours events.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the comforting smell of coffee, hamburgers, cheap cologne, and sunshine. Pure Alfred. Normally this situation would be called heaven to Arthur, curled up against Alfred, warm, breathing in his delicious scent, and just getting that feeling of being loved that he wanted so bad from the younger. Of coarse the previous day's events slamming back into his head kicked Arthur right out of heaven.

Alfred had lost control to a vampire spirit. A spirit that was already making plans with Alfreds body and already knew what it wanted to use himself for. All this little bit of knowledge and all the questions remaining were rattling around in Arthurs mind.

About a half hour later Arthur was brought back out of his mind and to the source of all his troubling thoughts when Alfred began to stir.

"Mm, Iggy?" Alfred asked drowsily as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up, releasing Arthur from the hold he had on him when he had been asleep, a hold that Arthur inwardly pouted at being let out of.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur replied, turning to face the younger.

"Ugh, what am I doing here and you won't believe the dream I had" Alfred responded.

Arthur let out a small laugh, even with a spirit in him Alfred would always be Alfred. "The meeting was at my place and you came over here and um..." Arthur trailed at the end, still feeling guilty for the past days events.

Alfred's eyes widened as Arthur trailed off and he flopped back down into the pillows. "Awe damn, that wasn't a dream was it." It wasn't a question it was a statement, Arthur nodded in confirmation to Alfred.

"Yeah, its all happening Al" Arthur said as he got up from the bed. Getting some clothes from the dresser that Alfred kept here for when ever he decided to bother the other (which was quite often really) and handing them to Alfred before going to change in his own room.

Coming back into the room a few minutes later, both blonds changed into clean clothes, Arthur leaned against the doorway, finishing up the last few buttons of his white shirt while Alfred stood by the bed, looping a belt through his jeans. Neither spoke for a few minutes, a silent conversation passing through them. Alfred would stay with Arthur until the spirit was removed.

A sudden growl filled the quietness of the room and Alfred let out a playful laugh, "guess I haven't eaten in a while, huh?"

Arthurs stomach growled back and he laughed as well, "neither have I, come on." Arthur led the way to the kitchen and started rummaging through it. He pulled out an apple, some cantaloupe, strawberries, bannanas, and an orange from the fridge.

Going over to the counter Arthur set the fruit down and put a kettle on the stove for his tea and started up the coffee maker for Alfred, talking as he went back to cut his fruit up on a cutting board he'd pulled from a cabinet. "What would you like to eat?"

"I really don't know" Alfred replied.

"Well thats shocking" Arthur said, Alfred almost always knew what he wanted to eat.

"It's kinda weird, like I'm craving something but I haven't a clue what it is."

"You and your cravings."

"This ones different though Arthur." Alfreds voice had dropped a bit.

"How so?" he asked, worried a bit at the answer, his mind was already giving him reasons as to what could be up with Alfreds appetite.

"It feels stronger than a normal food craving, like if I don't eat whatever it is I want I'll go crazy. It's almost a painful need." Alfred answered, crossing his arms in front of himself and looking down, his face showing his clear frustration.

Arthur looked away from his cutting and over his shoulder at Alfred. "It's the spirit isn't it? He's mess-ow!" Arthur dropped the knife that had just sliced his left index finger. "Tch, damnit" Arthur muttered as he went over to the sink that Alfred was leaning next to, suddenly eyeing Arthurs wound with interest.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, taking Arthurs wrist and holding his hand up to examine the wound for himself. It was minor, a simple little slice in the skin that blood was starting to lazily escape from. Alfred kept his eyes trained on the blood that was beginning to flow.

Arthur audibly swallowed, a ball of fear settling into his stomach at Alfreds actions. When Alfred had started to explain his craving he'd gotten worried that the spirit was influencing his appetite, and even a young child knew what a vampire's appetite consisted of, _blood_.

"A-Al, I'm fine, you can let g-go" Arthur stuttered a little, eyes looking to Alfreds mouth with a hint of fear. Alfred didn't listen though and instead took Arthurs finger into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the wound and collecting the blood. A shiver ran through Arthur at the others actions. When Alfred started to suck on his finger, trying to get more blood Arthur forcefully yanked his finger back and cradled it close to his chest.

Alfreds eyes that had gone closed when he took Arthurs finger in his mouth snapped open and he took a step away from Arthur, mouth agape and Arthur nearly gasped. Alfred was obviously in perfect control right now but there were obvious fangs in his mouth.

"O-oh my god. I'm so sorry Arthur! I-I don't know what I was doing!" Alfred was clearly scared at the moment over what he had done and he looked like he was about to run, his eyes looking for the closest escape. Arthur stopped him though, taking a step towards him and taking hold of his shoulders while taking in a deep breathe.

"Alfred, calm down. I know you didn't mean to do that, we both know it's the spirit and I think we both know what your hungry for now." Arthur stated, trying not to let his eyes slide down to the fangs in Alfreds mouth.

"B-but I just drank your blood Arthur!" Alfred shouted back.

"I know, but...tell me, did it help?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked taken back for a moment before he hung his head. He'd told Arthur how the craving had felt like it would drive him insane and how it was nearly painful and he'd be lying to himself if he said that Arthurs blood hadn't started to sooth the ache.

Arthur practically read Alfreds mind with his actions and facial expressions. He let out a sigh, "The cravings getting stronger isn't it now? You've had a taste and know exactly what your body currently wants."

Alfred bit his lip, nodded his head slowly. He was ashamed of himself. He was a hero damnit! He wasn't suppose to hunger for Arthurs blood but it had been so very sweet and cool and that little swallow he'd had had felt so nice going down his throat. His body was starting to scream for more now with each passing second and he was starting to shake from it.

Letting out another sigh Arthur took a step away from, hands going up to the top button of his shirt. "Alright than, it can't be helped I suppose."

Alfred glanced up at Arthur confused as to why he was starting to undo his shirt, than realization started to sink in and he shook his head furiously. "No!"

"Alfred you need it. The spirit is in you right now and it's going to mess with you to get what it needs and, unfortunately their going to slowly become your needs until I get rid of the spirit. Now this is my fault so I'm not just going to stand here and watch you tear yourself apart over this. Your in pain and if my blood will make it go away than take my blood." Arthur stated, locking eyes with Alfred, his tone more serious than it had ever been in years. Suddenly he knew as well what the vampires words meant. _'You won't want your dear Alfred to suffer and that will make you handy for me.' _

It was true, Arthur wouldn't let Alfred suffer like this and he would give him his blood, consequentially making the vampire stronger and Arthur knew this, but he couldn't bring himself to torment Alfred.

"I don't want to though Arthur" Alfred said, his vocie soft and desperate.

"I know Al, but you need to, I won't get mad or hold it against you or anything, now _please_" Arthur nearly begged. He wanted to cry, Alfred didn't want to do this but if he didn't he'd be in pain, either way Arthur had to hurt him in a way.

"Alright" Alfred barely whispered, moving over to Arthur who now had his shirt completely undone. He placed on hand on Arthurs shoulder, the other moving his collar away from his neck.

"Just follow what feels right, I promise to stop you when I need to." Arthur stated, turning his head away and closing his eyes. He was nervous. Alfred was a lot stronger than he was and He didn't know if he'd have the strength to shove Alfred off of him if the vampire came out and tried to drain him completely. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, he already had a feeling that if Alfred began to get carried away that the vampire itself would stop him in order to keep a willing food source around.

"Okay." Alfred replied quietly, his breathe tickling the skin of Arthurs neck. Alfred could practically hear the blood flowing just beneath Arthurs pale skin and although the thought of hurting him terrified him the thought of drinking his blood was almost enough to make his mouth water. Slowly and carefully Alfred bit into Arthurs neck, his fangs digging into the skin and causing blood to seep up through the wounds.

Arthur let out a soft gasp as he felt Alfred pierce his skin and then start to swallow small mouth fulls of blood. It was a strange sensation, it didn't hurt and it actually felt somewhat nice. He didn't even notice that his head had slopped to the side, exposing more of his neck to Alfred.

Alfreds hands had slowly found their way up to Arthurs shoulders and had pulled his shirt down slightly, his body pressing closer to smaller one before him as he drank. Arthur almost seemed to be enjoying this to him and, although he was a little nervous still, he continued on. The blood soothing the back of his throat and freezing the ache over with a pleasant feel as his stomach was filled with the crimson fluid.

No matter how much both parties were enjoying this Arthur slowly started to become light headed and knew he had to stop Alfred. He slid his hands up his chest slowly, his movements drunken from the blood loss, until they reached his shoulders were he started to slowly push Alfred away.

Alfred took a few more swallows before releasing Arthurs neck, only to go back and lick at the wounds he had left were some stray droplets of blood were. Arthur actually let a pleasant mewl pass his lips at the treatment as he slowly detached himself from Alfred only to end up leaned against him again as his head was still to cloudy. He was panting softly with his shirt down to his elbows. Alfred licked his lips as he leaned back against the counter, one arm on the counter keeping him steady, the other keeping Arthur steady.

Slowly Arthur's eyes drooped closed and he started to doze off in to sleep. The last thing his mind thinking before he fully entered the realm of dreams being _I want more._

* * *

_Annnnd Chapter! You all liking how this is going so far? How's it to read? Enough detail? Want more? Idea's on what all Alfred can do with a vampire spirit in him? Is Arthur going to become Alfreds submissive little food source? Review with your own thoughts and opinions and make me happy! I feel I deserve some reviews since I gave ya a nice lil teasin scene here!_

_Anyway! CONTEST TIME AGAIN! So last time it was my current location, this time, it shall be souly for my benifit cause I feel like being an attention whore. Go off and get other people to read and review the story, and have them at the end of their review state "This story was suggested to me by _" First one to get five people to read and review or whoever has the most by June 13, 2010 ( Sunday) Gets a little special treat. Not just a preview this time but a full chapter sent to them at least 48 hours before it's posted. All I ask is don't go around telling everyone the goods, just go around gloating 'I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!' _

_Soooo Read and Review, and go spread my story about cause I wants some lovelz! =D _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

___Previously _

_Arthur let out a soft gasp as he felt Alfred pierce his skin and then start to swallow small mouth fulls of blood. It was a strange sensation, it didn't hurt and it actually felt somewhat nice. He didn't even notice that his head had slopped to the side, exposing more of his neck to Alfred._

_Alfreds hands had slowly found their way up to Arthurs shoulders and had pulled his shirt down slightly, his body pressing closer to smaller one before him as he drank. Arthur almost seemed to be enjoying this to him and, although he was a little nervous still, he continued on. The blood soothing the back of his throat and freezing the ache over with a pleasant feel as his stomach was filled with the crimson fluid._

_No matter how much both parties were enjoying this Arthur slowly started to become light headed and knew he had to stop Alfred. He slid his hands up his chest slowly, his movements drunken from the blood loss, until they reached his shoulders were he started to slowly push Alfred away._

_Alfred took a few more swallows before releasing Arthurs neck, only to go back and lick at the wounds he had left were some stray droplets of blood were. Arthur actually let a pleasant mewl pass his lips at the treatment as he slowly detached himself from Alfred only to end up leaned against him again as his head was still to cloudy. He was panting softly with his shirt down to his elbows. Alfred licked his lips as he leaned back against the counter, one arm on the counter keeping him steady, the other keeping Arthur steady._

_Slowly Arthur's eyes drooped closed and he started to doze off in to sleep. The last thing his mind thinking before he fully entered the realm of dreams being I want more._

* * *

When Arthur awoke a few hours later the first thing he saw was a murky red swirled with blue. It took a moment but the second his mind awoke with his body he gasped and moved to back away, only to realize two things. One, he was laying down in a bed, and two, he was chained down to said bed. His ankles chained to the two bottom posts on his bed and his wrist cuffed together above his head, attached to the headboard.

"Finally up I see" Alfred, the vampire, stated. Arthur immediately glared up at his captor, it made him sick to have to hear his America's voice, dripped with sweet venom. It didn't match him at all, but than again, neither did a vampire. Alfred always wanted to be the hero, and a vampire was almost always the opposite. Arthur didn't even want to know what Alfred thought of this situation.

"Why are you out?" Arthur growled up at the vampire.

"Now now Arthur, you should have known, letting dear America have your blood would only strengthen the bounds my spirit has on him, becoming more and more accustomed to him." the other replied. Arthur just glared.

"Than what do you want?" Arthur asked, voice cold and harsh.

"Heh, you'll give Alfred you blood when he truly desperately needs it, but thats it, other than that you'll do nothing but try to find a way to get rid of me. I need to change that." The vampire replied.

Arthurs eyes widened immediately. "N-no, you can't...you can't have the power yet to do that!" Arthur yelled, causing a graceful smirk to place itself upon Alfred's face. That smirk didn't fit that face.

"Normally I wouldn't, but your a nation and perform magic, you were in the occult and have the _sight _and your hundreds of years old, your blood holds so much power its unbelievable. I'll be damned, " another smirk, "again, if I let you get away or get me away." By the end of the vampires little talk Arthur was nearly shaking. Shaking in fear and terror that seeped through to and past his bones, fear from the fact that everything the vampire said was true, that he knew so much and because Arthur cared so much for Alfred and gave him his blood he gave the vampire spirit the power to make him an obedient little drudge.

Arthur laid there stunned in fear until his eyes saw the fangs that wanted to be buried into his neck. He thrashed about, trying to get away from the situation, to get free of the cuffs and run away but he couldn't. This wasn't a political affair and didn't and wouldn't effect his country, yet, so he couldn't use his strength as a nation, just the strength he had as a human.

"Don't struggle dear, it will only make this harder for you, you have no escape and no one to hear you, no one who will believe you, just lay back and allow it to happen." the voice was so sweet and seductive, attempting to command Arthur to obey it. He couldn't listen to it though, he had to fight this and do whatever he could to get the vampire away, and get Alfred back but in his state of panic he couldn't, his mind wouldn't focus and was only comprehending those fangs that were drawing closer and closer to his neck.

He should have given up the battle when his hair was grabbed and his head held in place, exposing his neck were he could feel those, too cold, fingers push the collar of his shirt away and that moist breathe against his neck. He didn't, his body continued to squirm and try to get away even as he felt the sharp teeth pierce his neck. He didn't want to stop fighting but slowly a cold wave washed over him, freezing him still, chilling his blood that was slowly being sucked from his body.

It was happening so slowly he could feel every drop of his frozen blood pass from his body to the awaiting mouth that wasn't bringing the same warm sensation as last time. His body had gone still, his teeth biting painfully into his lip, his toes curled and fist clenched in pain and disgust as a soft voice filled his head. It spoke in tongues, Old English, Arthurs first language. The realization that this vampire was native to himself only added to his guilt and took away his resolve to fight against this.

The same line repeated over and over in his head, in his native tongue until it was the only thing his brain could process, the only thing his mind knew at the time. Before this all happened he knew what woud happen, he'd be brainwashed and a slave to the vampire's command.

After a few minutes of the mantra being repeated in his head Arthur went lax, no longer fighting and simply allowing. The vampire smirked against his neck as it finished leaving a permanent impression on Arthur, one that wouldn't allow him to fight against his ,or even Alfreds, requests no matter how much he fought.

Slowly pulling away from the smaller body underneath him the vampire whispered the mantra that was filling Arthur's head allowed. "_Thou shalt listen and obey thy master, Alexander of Drakelow." _

* * *

For the second time in one day Arthur found himself waking up from unconsciousness.

Slowly sitting up with a groan Arthurs hand shot immediately for his neck were a sharp pain was. "Ow, what the bloo-" the words died in his throat though as he recalled what happened earlier in the day. Jumping up and out of bed Arthur made a mad dash for the mirror that was attached to his dresser. Tilting his head to the side a little and looking in the mirror he slowly removed his hand only to quickly put it back and turn his head away when his eyes caught the black mark on his neck.

It was a simple little intricate mark, a rose with a curled flower stem. It was all black and stood out proudly on his pale white skin, right were Alexander had bitten him.

_Alexander. _So that was the name of the vampire that had decided to use America as a host.

It wasn't much but it was some information. He knew what type of spirit it was, an idea on what it was currently capable of, a name, a location, and a mark. The only useful information he had gained was a name and location. The mark did nothing but show that he was a drudge, a servant, to a evil spirit, a vampire, of his own land. Alexander was also capable of more than Arthur had anticipated, he'd have to be careful with Alfred now, especially when he got hungry. He'd never taken into account that he was giving Alfred _his _blood. Arthur knew that with all of his history, his age, his _magic_ that his blood was strong but he didn't think about how much he was helping Alexander when he gave up his blood. He was only thinking of helping Alfred. He'd known what type of spirit it was for a while now.

With a sigh Arthur slumped back over to the bed and sat on the edge as his bedroom door quietly opened behind him. He visibly stiffened knowing who the only other counterpart in his house was.

"Its only me" the voice, quiet soft, guilty, but pure Alfred. Arthur turned around on the bed and looked at the other. A small smile found its way on his face as he saw nothing but clear blue, blue blue blue eyes staring back. Than the eyes dropped away and looked at the floor and Arthur frowned before realization dawned. _Alfred knew what Alexander had done to him. _

A moment of silenced slid through the room before Arthur finally broke it. "It's not your fault do you understand me?"

Alfred didn't reply and just went over and quietly sat by Arthur. Another moment of silence, than Alfred spoke. "W-what did that b-bite do to you?"

Arthur sighed, knowing he'd have to explain this, Alexander wasn't letting Alfred have any knowledge, merely torturing him when he came out. Making him witness and hear everything, but with no answers as to what any of it meant for him, or Arthur.

"He bit me, with intention. Its a way vampires mark their things." a confused look from the American and another sigh. "He basically turned me into his, your, servant. If you give me a command right now I have to obey, no matter what it is. I cannot wander to far from you and if another were to try and take me or lay a hand on me you will know immediately. I don't know if the bond is strong enough yet or if you will get the ability to, but with a strong bond the vampire can even read their servants mind."

Alfred was quiet for a moment, taking in all this new information. "Can it be reveresed?"

Arthur shook his head, "not without Alexander's permission, he will probably never give you that much power or information on how to do that. Getting rid of him is the only thing I can think to do," a sigh, "what bothers me the most about this is that I have to watch what I tell you now because you can stop me from doing anything or make me do anything. I don't want to have to keep things from you but Alexander already knows that I was in the occult and everything, I can't risk him finding out how far my abilities stretch."

Alfred nodded, "it's okay, I get it. If he, I, knew what all you could do than he could come out and stop you from doing it, right?"

"Exactly, Alfred." Arthur replied.

Another moment of silenced passed were Arthur decided to get up and head for the bathroom for a shower, he needed one. He felt disgusting after not showering for over a day and then he could still feel were his wrist and ankles had been cuffed, were Alexander had bitten him and everything. He wanted that feel off.

"Wait." Alfred asked, but it ended up being a command and Arthur stopped immediately.

"Yes Alfred? I would like to go shower, clean up, I need to desperately." Arthur replied, turning around.

"Whats that mark on your neck?"

"It's part of being turned into a servant, it shows to other magical creatures that I belong to a vampire. It's a rose because that's my national flower and this vampire is native to my own land."

"O-oh, alright. Sorry, I was curious, I'll let you shower now." Alfred replied. Arthur nodded back at Alfred as he walked into the bathroom.

"You can have the shower after me, you must need it too," Arthur called back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay!" Alfred yelled back.

* * *

After Arthur showered Alfred went in to take his turn. Arthur took his chance and went the library to pull aside and hide the magic books he would need to get rid of Alexander. He'd only be able to look things up when Alfred was showering or asleep, the lad would want to be closer to him now because of the mark and his situation or Alexander would get curious and make him follow him.

Once the books were hidden Arthur went and hid a few potions and other magical relics. The last thing he had to hide was his wand. With a sigh he went and put it in a hidden slot in the fireplace in the library, if you removed a brick from the left side a small compartment was there, specifically for his wand.

"I won't be able to cast strong magic now or have much control over the vampire but this needs to be kept safe until I'm ready to get rid of him." Arthur spoke quietly to himself as he put the brick back in place.

Throughout his lifetime he'd come to know a lot of spells and things, but still high level dark magic was never to be done without a wand, no matter how good you were. He would be able to do easy spells that needed no words but a magical will and a few simpler spells but doing anything beyond that would use up some energy and alert Alexander to his skill level, which wasn't something he intended to do.

He wasn't to concerned of Alexander commanding him to stop using magic as Alfred appeared to think, if he stopped using magic than he couldn't get rid of him. Alfred didn't realize though that Alexander can make him cast high level spells that will aid him. Alexander could make him do so much that would destroy his country, America's, and many others. He could be forced to let more spirits out and cause absolute chaos, he could make his innocent civilians puppets to Alexanders command.

He could make Arthur give Alexander complete and utter control over Alfred forever. That was the most dangerous and powerful spell that Arthur could cast, killing ones spirit for another to take their body. It was ancient and almost never heard of, impossible some would say in the magic realm but Arthur knew the spell and knew he could cast it. Alexander could never find out that bit of knowledge.

After everything was hidden Arthur went down to the living room to sit down and just relax for about ten minutes until Alfred came downstairs from his shower.

In nothing but a towel around his waist.

"You still have some clothes of mine laying around?" Alfred asked, not embarrassed at all.

Arthur on the other was trying not to eye Alfred and hide a blush at the same time. "Y-yeah, in the la-laundry room."

"Thanks Iggy." Alfred chirped going to get some clothes. He always had a tendency to leave things at Arthurs house, even if they weren't even dating. The shower seemed to get some of the tension off both of them as well since the mood had clearly lifted some. Even if both counterparts knew they were doing nothing but trying to ignore the problem at hand.

The next few hours seemed normal, Alfred cooked two steaks and made some mashed potatoes. Arthur was only allowed to put the peas in the mircowave. The two ate a quiet dinner in front of the telly and Arthur forced Alfred to watch Doctor Who, even though both knew Alfred secretly loved the show.

"Ever notice how we always act like a couple when we're alone together at each others houses?" Alfred spoke up suddenly after the second episode of Doctor Who causing Arthur to nearly choke on his drink.

"W-what?" Arthur replied after he stopped coughing.

"Well we make a nice dinner and watch shows together and everything and you can't deny that you've fallen asleep during the shows before and ended up using me as a pillow." Alfred answered. At the last statement Arthur went rather red.

"W-well that is t-true but we-we're not a c-couple." Arthur stammered, trying to hide his blush. Alfred remained oblivious to the situation and just snickered at Arthurs reaction before going back to the telly.

_I-I never thought about how much like a couple we really do act. If only we really were a couple though. _Arthur mentally sighed at his own thoughts. He cared so much for Alfred and would love to date him but Alfred was so oblivious to his feelings he knew it wasn't going to ever happen.

After one more episode of Doctor Who, involving space fish, Arthur figured it'd be a good idea to turn in for the night.

"Wait Arthur!" Alfred nearly shouted getting up and turning the telly off as well.

Arthur froze in mid step and turned around, "yes?"

"Will you let me sleep with you tonight? I-I don't want to be alone like...like this" Alfred answered shyly.

Arthur let out a sigh, even if he wanted to say no he couldn't. "Yes, it's probably safer for you to sleep with me as well."

A small smile lit Alfred face as he took the lead to Arthurs room, oblivious to the fact that he had just given Arthur two orders that he couldn't disobey.

* * *

_CHAPTER! Sorry it took a while. I went to Ogelbay followed by camp back to back and had a nasty head cold for a few days after camp so I got behind schedual. It's a little shorter than I'd have liked but I think its not half bad. _

_You've learned the vampires name now, Alexander and he's from England too, aren't I just evil. Oh and Englands been made a little drudge too (if you've read the Vladimir Tod series you understand what a drudge is, if you haven't go look iy up if you haven't figured it out throughout the chapter, which you should have) America's given England a few orders too if you've noticed but Englands kept quiet about them. Oh and lets not forget that England is actually a powerful sorcercer that was in the occult. Lotsa goodies here, plus we know for a fact that England has a crush on America. _

_Congrats to Cosmic Knights and IFallxalot for getting the sneak previews last time. _

_CONTEST TIME AGAIN! At the end of this chapter Arthur and Alfred were watching "Doctor Who" I referred to an episode with 'space fish.'_

_First to tell me what the irony of that episode is with this story gets a full preview of the next chapter 24 hours before its posted. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_The night was dark and storm clouds were gathering over head, as usual for his weather. Nothing appeared out of normal as Arthur rode down the dirt rode on horse back as quickly as he could. There wasn't time for stopping. There wasn't time for slowing down. There wasn't time for anything except getting to Drakelow as quickly as he could._

_Arthur would never tell a soul of his frequent trips to the small town of his land. Only one there knew what he really was, that Arthur wasn't just Arthur Kirkland but also the personified nation of all of England. This one single person was the only reason Arthur kept sneaking away to Drakelow. All for her. All for his Amelia. Amelia James from Drakelow, England. _

_At this time in the world nations were completely forbidden from having relationships outside of those with their bosses or fellow nations. If Arthur was ever caught with Amelia it would be the end of her and the rest of his days for possibly the next seventy-five years in a cell under the castle floors. _

_He was always quick to go to Drakelow, he couldn't be followed without being caught and he couldn't be gone long or else he'd seem suspicious. Which his boss was already starting to become with Arthur's frequent disappearances. Tonight, though, was different. Tonight Amelia had sent him a carrier pigeon with important information. About her current condition. About how she was in labour, with Arthur's child. _

_'It's too soon! She should have almost another month!' Arthur screamed in against the wind to the little faerie sitting on top the horses head, hanging on by its mane. The horse was chocolate brown with white patches throughout its fur and a pure white mane. The faerie riding on top its head was a more mischievous one. One that often concerned Arthur with her play but right now he didn't care. All that he cared about was getting to his beloved Amelia and helping her through this. _

_Once in the town Arthur pulled the horse to a hault outside Amelia's home, the only light coming from the small one story cottage being from a few candles in the bedroom. The house was small, enough for at the most two, and the only reason Amelia was allowed to keep it was because she was a widow and when her husband died her father allowed her to continue living in the house when she told him that a kind man had comforted her and she'd started having feelings for him. The townsfolk knew Arthur well with his visits and simple believed he had a job in the capital and wasn't able yet to take his widowed fiance with him because he hadn't been given permission from Amelia's father. It was only 1480 and if a women wanted to do anything she needed her fathers permission. She was lucky he hadn't handed her over when he found out she was pregnant before the marriage. In a very strict town she could have been hung for that but Arthur had kept her safe, admitting he was the father and that it was all his fault, stringing together an explanation and saying they were engaged, quieting the townsfolk and keeping Amelia safe. Always to keep Amelia safe, she was the only thing Arthur worried about anymore what with their expecting child. _

_Amelia was alone in her bedroom, hair sticking to her face from sweat and tears. Her bed clothes dishevelled and her sheets dirty. Her hands were digging into the sheets with her face scrunched up in pain as a contraction washed over her before she could take deep breathes. By then Arthur was already at her side, holding her hand, kissing her forehead, and telling her how proud he was of her and how everything was going to be alright. _

_'I-I'm scared Ar-Arthur!' she screamed, terror and worry clouding her hazel eyes that were spilling salty tears down her face. _

_'Shhh,' Arthur comforted, hugging her shoulders, 'it'll be okay. Just tell me when the contractions started. Does it hurt a lot? Do you need something for the pain?' _

_'Th-they started a-a-at l-lunch. They did-didn't start ge-getting painfu-ful until sun-sunset!' her eyes squeezed closed as another contraction swept through her frail body. _

_'P-pain!' She nearly screeched. That's all Arthur needed to go to his side for his bag and find the medicine he had brought. He'd put it together just for here, just for when she went into labour. When he went to grab it he found the little faerie holding it out to him, she'd been the one who'd grabbed it off the shelf for him and placed it in his bag. If he hadn't been so frantic over Amelia he would have noticed the evil smirk gracing the small Fae's features. _

_'Here, drink this. It will help my love.' Arthur said as he help the vial to her lips. She drank it greedily. In desperate need of any type of fluid at this point. The medicine did as it was suppose to, easing the pain long enough to help her through the birth. _

_Arthur gently cradled the new born baby in his arms, having looked it over with utmost care. Despite the little baby being a month early he seemed perfectly fine, if not a tad small. Arthur had wiped his _son_ down with a damp cloth and cut the umbilical cord, going over to kneel by his Amelia and hand their baby over to her. _

_'It's a boy love.' Arthur said softly, looking over Amelia's shoulder at the baby she held. 'What will his name be?'_

_'Alexander,' Amelia answered with a deep tired sigh, 'Alexander James Kirkland.' Amelia smiled down softly at her new baby one more time before colapsing into the bed and entering the realm of sleep, the newborn baby soon following along with Arthur once he'd straightened up the mess that the birth had caused. _

* * *

Arthur bolted awake from his dream, memory, sitting up with a sharp gasp. He was shaking and his body was covered in a cold sweat. Looking around frantically to confirm it was just a dream. Arthurs eyes landed on Alfred, who was standing at the foot of his bed, head down.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur questioned nervously gripping at the quilt on his bed.

Alfred lifted his head to reveal blood red eyes in the place of sky blue. "No," a pause and evil smirk, "Father."

The cold sweat that Arthur had been in from his dream seemed to only intensify as a shiver ran down his spine at the name. He had to stay strong though, for Alfred.

"What do you think your going to achieve Alex?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Simply wish to keep my promise, mom ta-" Arthur cut his son of with a shout. "Do not bring your mother into this!"

Alex fell silent and let a playful grin take his place. "Of coarse, I forget how much you miss her. I was raised to never break promises though, you helped teach me that lesson, dad."

"Don't call me your father child, I haven't been your father since you killed your mother." Arthur replied with a snarl, getting out of the covers and going to stand up.

"Sit. down" Alex commanded and though Arthur glared and practically growled he sat back down onto the bed, obeying orders.

"You are under my order dad. If I want you to call you something I'll call you it. If I want to bring mom up I will. If I want to bring up what _you _did to_ me._ I will. Clear?"

"Crystal" Arthur answered with a fake smile.

"Good, now than, since you now remember and admit that I'm your son I believe we can continue." Alex said with a playful tone. Arthur only glared, vampires were very rare in his country to begin with and finding one with the same name as his son that knew so much about him with so little digging had sent many bells off in his head. He had to admit to himself though, he was in denial that he had let loose his own son and that he was really doing all this.

"So your really my little Alex, what do you wish to accomplish than?" Arthur asked.

"Merely to keep my promise I made as I realized that it was your fault I'm like this, that its your fault I killed mom, while you sent me to the other side, because I was a 'threat'" Alex replied with a tone of disgust.

"You were Alex! You killed your own mother and attacked me! If I hadn't stopped you, would you have stopped yourself from killing others?" Arthur screamed, trying to fight the command to sit.

"All because of you! You were the one in the occult! You were the one who performed magic! The faeries told me that when I was born you gave mom something to ease the pain, without testing it or seeing the side effects! Well the side effects are in front of you!" Alex screamed back.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know that it would cause a change in you! I didn't think it possible that the medicine wouldn't dissolve and leave her body once the birth was over! I didn't think that it would poison you further and turn you into this when she would feed you! And for you information young man, the faeries are the ones truly responsible! They tampered with that medicine and had me give it to your mother! You know I loved you both and would never do that to either of you on purpose! I couldn't ever curse my own family!" Arthur screamed and shouted, tears clouding his vision but he couldn't stop them. The memories of all that had happened after Alexanders birth to painful to revisit without tears accompaning them.

_November 1, 1480_

_Alexander James Kirkland had made it through the night along with his mother. Arthur had awoken up first and smiled softly down at the scene of his love, gently holding their baby to her chest, both sound asleep still. _

_Letting out a yawn Arthur crawled from the bed and went over to the small fireplace to start up a new fire to keep the small new family warm. As the room warmed up considerably Amelia stirred. Sitting up in the bed, keeping a motherly hold on her little infant that was still curled up against her. She moved some of her light caramel brown hair off her face, her bright blue eyes reflecting the glow of the fire. _

_"Hey" She said sleepily, a happy smile sliding onto her lightly colored cheeks. She had a more pale complexion but working out in the farm had giving her a very light tan. _

_"Morning love" Arthur replied, standing up and going over to kiss her quickly. "How you feel?" _

_"Different, defiantly different. But good." She replied with a tired yawn that seemed to disturb the pale bundle in her arm. _

_"Hows our Alexander?" Arthur asked with a soft voice, kneeling down to gently stroke the baby's head. He squirmed and whined a bit in reply, slowly opening his eyes. They would match his own when he grew up. Most babies were born with soft blue eyes, but Alexanders were already a pale green that would soon turn to the bright emerald of his fathers in a few weeks times. He was bald, so there was no telling whose hair he'd inherited but his skin was very pale, much like his fathers, although once he started working out in the fields he'd probably tan up some. _

_"He's perfect." Arthur breathed as Amelia gently handed Alex over to his father. _

_"He'll have your eyes love" Amelia commented, slowly relaxing into the bed again. Arthur looked up from the baby with concern, "Are you alright?" _

_"Yes, just tired. I guess that's what child birth does to you." She answered with a small laugh. Arthur nodded, giving Amelia the baby while he went to work around the small house. Arthur had made a crib months ago and set a soft mat in it along with a few small pillows and a blue afghan that his Amelia had made. _

_Once the crib was set up he went over to the fire place and got to work at making a small simple breakfast for himself and Amelia. Burning eggs was something even England could manage to avoid when it came to his Amelia. Once the eggs were done he went over to the bed where Amelia still was with Alex. Giving Amelia the plate of eggs and taking the baby from her so she could eat. _

_"Breakfast for mom first Alex." Arthur said as he sat in the rocker, holding Alex closely to his chest and just relaxing. It wasn't until he was relaxed that he noticed that there was a dark aura in the room. It seemed to be coming from himself but he knew that wasn't possible, he wouldn't admit to himself that it could possibly be the small infant in his arms. In the end he brushed it off as the faerie from last night playing around. _

_October 30, 1481_

_Alexander would be turning one tomorrow. He'd gotten his mothers hair and was growing up nicely, although causing his father concern. Amelia wasn't involved in magic so she couldn't tell, but Alex had developed a dark aura that seemed to keep growing. Arthur hated to admit it but it was always the strongest when Amelia feed him. Once he'd acknowledged that he was gaining this dark aura from his mothers milk Arthur set about finding what it was. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't figure it out though. _

_August 13, 1486_

_Despite his dark aura Alex seemed to be growing up normally, that is until Arthur visited one day and found him out back in the woods. _

_He had been going through what Amelia thought was a faze, refusing to eat his dinner, claiming he had a stomach ache or that he wasn't hungry. It was starting to concern her so the next time Arthur came around he said he'd go talk to Alex about it. He never expected to find his son kneeling by a dead fox. _

_"Alexander what are you doing?" Arthur shouted, skidding down next to the boy. _

_"Daddy, why'd the faeries kill the fox?" Alex asked looking up to his father. Arthur nearly gasped, the Fae rarely killed a creature. _

_"I don't know...perhaps they wanted to keep you safe from it, it could have wanted to attack you love" Arthur reasoned, not noticing that Alex had reached out to the dead fox and gotten his hand covered in blood. He only noticed when the boy started to lick the blood off his fingers. _

_"Alexander James Kirkland!" Arthur yelled, ripping the boys hand from his mouth. Alex looked to his father, angry that his father stopped him when the blood tasted _so_ good and had helped his burning throat. _

_"We are going back to the house. Now!" Arthur yelled dragging the boy back to the house. Ignoring the red that had creeped along the edges of the boys green eyes. _

_October 31, 1496_

_Arthur hated it when he didn't know something. The faeries had kept him from knowing this for sixteen years. _

_It was Alexander's sixteenth birthday and of coarse Arthur would be there. He was just leaving as the faerie that had gone with him all those years ago flew infront of him and yelled at him that he couldn't go. _

_"Why can't I go? He's my son" Arthur said, annoyed. "But it's not safe for you to go Arthur!" the faerie shouted at him. _

_"Why's that?" Arthur asked, concern dripping into his voice. _

_"Because your our Arthur! Our England! Not some peasant women and her child's!" the faerie yelled. Arthur raised an eyebrow at this. _

_"What are talking about? Of coarse I'm your England, Arthur, but you can't keep me to yourself, that women is my love and that child is my son" Arthur said, stepping around the small fae creature. _

_"But he's not your son anymore!" the little faerie shouted. Arthur whirled around at that. "What?" He nearly shouted. _

_All the faeries looked around guilty except for the one that had shouted, the mischievous one that always worried Arthur. _

_"Sixteen years ago you made a medicine for Amelia to help her give birth to that child. Well I cursed it! It gave the baby a dark aura that grew off of Amelia's poisoned milk as an infant. It's now the child's sixteenth birthday and that dark aura will take control and he will kill his mother and anyone else in that house tonight!" She screamed._

_Arthur had paled at what the faerie told him, and all the pieces clicked together. Alexanders dark aura as he grew. His rebellious tendencies. His lack of friends. His interest in hunting. The incident with the dead fox. That occasional red in his eyes that took over more and more as he grew. It was all because Alexander had a dark aura that was festering inside and turning him into something he wasn't. _

_Holding back all the tears and cries Arthur bolted past the faeries and mounted his horse. Racing faster to Drakelow than the night sixteen years ago when Alexander had been born. He had not a second to spare. The more he thought and put things together the more he realized the full scenario. _

_The faerie had gotten jealous of his love and expecting child and had sabotaged the medicine for Amelia so that Alexander would become a dark being that would kill for blood. Arthurs eyes widened as he realized what his son had most likely become. A vampire. _

Present

Arthur was jarred from his memories as warm comforting arms encircled his waist and shoulders, pulling him flush against a broad chest. It was than that Arthur noticed how bad he was shaking, sobbing, crying. Talking out his memories in his hysterics.

Once his mind had caught up with his body he started thrashing about to get out of the hold he was currently trapped in.

"Arthur, its _me" _Arthur froze, that voice, full of worry and concern but pure Alfreds. Not Alexanders, not his sons. _Alfreds._

Arthur only cried harder, knowing that the torture was done for now. That Alex wouldn't come out and bring those memories of centuries past back for a while.

Alfred was fighting his own tears back, seeing Arthur crying so hard at the feet of his_ son _had been to painful a sight. He'd begged and pleaded with the spirit within him to let him out, to leave Arthur be for now and give him just a few moments of peace from the nightmare Alexander was apparently making him remember. Throughout all his begging and strong will, Alfred managed to get control back, and had immediately gone in to comfort him.

"Shhh, it's over. It's just you and me now. No Alexander." Alfred tried to comfort, unknowingly bringing more tears to Arthurs eyes at the shear reminder that his son was _gone. _

* * *

_New Chapter! Sorry ahead of time for grammar mistakes and what not, I finished this up a bit before 1am and start dance camp tomorrow, so I had to get to bed but had to get this uploaded. So I didn't go over it that well this time. _

_Anyways! Alexander is apparently Arthurs old son. WHO SAW IT COMING? If you did you get brownie points! _

_So, I'll try to get the next chapter up faster, but dance camp might hinder that slightly. Who loves cliffhangers though? I do! _

_Contest! ...No contest this time, sorry. Mostly because there wasn't a winner last time. Well there was but they were not logged in for their review. If said person logs in and reviews this time, confirming who they are than they'll get the sneak preview next time, if not. Well your outta luck dear. So if you participated in the last contest go check the reviews and see if you were logged in. If you weren't and would like a preview, log in and review again confirming who you are. _

_See you hopefully again in two weeks! Oh! P.S. Anyone on LiveJournal. I joined it recently but its soooo confusing. I'd like to upload this (and a new story in the works) to LiveJournal but am totally confused. PM me please and help me out guys. Help spread the story around! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It took Arthur nearly an hour to finally calm down and even once he did Alfred refused to let him go for the next half hour. He probably would have held him longer if his stomach hadn't decided to, rather loudly, let its presence be known. Alfred frowned. He didn't want Arthur to know he was hungry. He'd just fed on him yesterday, and than Alex had as well barely twelve hours later. After everything that had just happened he knew Arthur was stressed. He was possessed by his vampire son for crying out loud!

Every time said son was out though the burning need for blood in Alfred seemed to grow. Something he didn't necessarily like.

"Hungry?" Arthur asked, working his way out of the comforting embrace he had been in.

When Alfred didn't reply Arthur turned to look at his frowning face and knew immediately that he needed blood.

"I just gave you blood yesterday, how can you need more already?" Arthur asked, worry lacing through his words.

Alfred set his stare downcast, "I don't know. Whenever Alexander's out I just get hungry. Each time he's out it only seems to get worse."

Arthur was silent for a moment, seeming to think this over. "It makes sense I suppose, although I don't really like that his presence makes you need blood." He really didn't like that Alex was making Alfred crave blood. It was bad enough that Arthur loved Alfred and couldn't deny him something, it was worse when he was the only food source around. It was bloody horrid when his blood only strengthened his son more and more.

"It can't be helped though." Arthur said quietly, unbuttoning his top. Alfred looked away, keeping his eyes everywhere but on Arthur. He was doing so much for him. Letting him stay here, abandoning his work to look for a way to save him, when he was suppose to be the hero. He was giving him blood and not seeming upset at all that he was now Alfred's servant. He wasn't even letting the fact that his son was a vampire and that his spirit was currently inside Alfred bother him when with Alfred. It had to be tearing him apart inside but for some reason he was holding through for Alfred. All for Alfred. He couldn't help but wonder why Arthur would do so much for him, so willingly. Why would anyone put themselves through this for another.

"Alfred. Don't fight it please. I don't want to see you in pain because of Alexander" Arthur's soft voice cut through Alfred's mind, slicing his string of thoughts. Looking back at Arthur he bit his lip. Arthur looked so fragile kneeling there on the bed. His wrinkled shirt undone and hanging off one shoulder, hair messed up. His eyes held a look of a affection when they fell on Alfred, his head tilted to the side, exposing his creamy white neck. Unmarred except for a set of bite marks that hadn't healed yet. Whether those were the ones he gave him or Alexander's he didn't know. All he knew was that he was now crawling over to sit in front of Arthur, who inched forwards to kneel between his legs.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine Alfred" Arthur whispered, not needing to speak any louder with as close as they were to one another. Alfred leaned for forward, finding he bite marks from before and feeling his teeth sharpen instinctively at the scent of blood so close, so very close. Nothing but a thin layer of pale skin separating him from what his body craved. Slowly he let the fangs seep into the skin, bringing that sweet blood to the surface for him to lick and suck up, like a hungry puppy having its first meal.

Arthur let out a breathy sigh, quickly falling into the sensation of being practically pressed up against Alfred, kneeling between his legs. Alfred's hands had landed on Arthur's hips this time, pulling him just a tad closer as he drank his blood. It was such a warm pleasant feeling, the exact opposite of when he was fed off of by Alexander. With Alex it had been cold, freezing, terrifying, and painful. He couldn't move, breathe, talk, or think with Alex. While with Alfred he felt warm and alive, it was comforting. He could slope his head to the side so Alfred could drink easier, his breathing was slow and relaxed, he could talk and let Alfred know he was fine, that he was fine and let him know, to an extent, that he was enjoying this. All he could think of was how right this felt, here with Alfred. How he wanted so much more of him, how he'd give his whole self to him.

He felt as though he was wrapped up in a blanket of pure Alfred. Warm and safe, with that scent that drove Arthur's senses crazy. It didn't even register that he was nearly moaning from it all until 'Alfred' and 'more' slid through his vocal track.

Despite his want for more, his body was growing weak and once Alfred noticed the slight tremors in his body he disconnected his fangs from Arthur's skin. Licking up a trail of blood that was working down Arthur's collar bone instinctively, making Arthur shiver slightly. Alfred was going to pull away but Arthur wasn't going to have it. He was feeling far to pleasant from head to toe in his current state and he wasn't going to let the source of it just leave. No, he wouldn't have that, so instead he opted for throwing his arms around Alfred's shoulders, letting his head rest on his right shoulder.

Alfred seemed a little shocked at the motion but decided to let Arthur have his way, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning back against the headboard. Arthur practically scurried into Alfred's lap, his legs on either side of his waist as he just let his weight rest on top of him. Both were to high from their previous act to care. Alfred didn't mind having Arthur curled up into him like this, it felt so nice holding him so tenderly with his blood buzzing through his veins. Arthur didn't care if he had never admitted his feelings to Alfred, that they weren't together and that what he was doing was something one would normally only do with their lover. He was just so happy right now. Nothing could ruin this moment.

He was in his own little bubble now, were only him and Alfred were, no magic, no nations, no vampires, no children, no history, _just nothing._This was perfect right now, exactly what he needed to make himself forget all of the horrors that had transpired just a while before. He didn't care that they'd all come back once he woke up from the nap he and Alfred were both falling into right now, it was perfect _now _and that's all he cared for.

* * *

When Arthur awoke this time he was slightly confused. He wasn't laying on a bed, because beds don't breathe, nor do they have a heart beat. Not bothering to open his eyes yet he simply let the memories flood back in from the day before. He clutched at what he was laying on as he remembered Alexander, than realized that wathe was holding was someones shirt, and that his was unbuttoned and open. That's when the memories of him and Alfred came back, making his eyes open slightly and a blush to dance across his face.

He'd acted like a cat in heat yesterday with Alfred, wanting nothing more than Alfred, and to forget the painful events that had happened earlier in the day. He'd pressed himself up against Alfred, panting and moaning for more of the pleasant feeling and Alfred had given him as much as he could until he knew Arthur was at his limit. He'd literally crawled into Alfred's lap after and gone to sleep without a care in the world afterwards.

Remembering he was laying on Alfred he looked up at his face, seeing he was still asleep. He smiled softly as he took in his features. Looking like that small sweet child he'd watched and cared for all those years ago. There'd be no harm in just lying here until he woke up, claiming he didn't want to wake him up since he needed rest.

He managed to stay like that for another hour or so until Alfred started to wake up. Arthur moved to get off of him but Alfred's arm unconsciously came up to hold him down against his chest. Arthur blushed, looking at Alfred's neck as the other slowly woke up. Alfred was always slow at waking up which didn't help Arthur's mind from wandering off curiously to what Alfred would do if he started to kiss his neck.

He was jostled from the thought when Alfred sat up some, eyes finally opening to look down at the extra weight that was laying on him. Upon noticing he was holding Arthur up against himself he swiftly removed his arm, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"U-um..morning?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

Arthur looked down, embarrassed by the situation, only to notice his shirt was still completely undone. Blushing, he nodded and set to work buttoning his shirt back up.

"So, I'll umm...just.." Arthur stammered, getting up and off of Alfred. Silently missing the warmth of his body against his own. Alfred wanted to pull Arthur back down but held the urge back, he knew this little crush that he'd been getting on Arthur these past few decades was just silly and that he shouldn't press his luck to much, neither of them were in a state to care last night but it was a new day, one where they were in a proper state of mind.

"Want me to make breakfast?" Alfred asked as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Sure" Arthur said with a small yawn, following Arthur downstairs to make tea while Alfred made a small breakfast. They ate in silence, both thinking over the new facts they'd been given and also on the events of last night, neither dared to step foot on either territory.

When breakfast was through they both silently cleaned the dishes before the phone finally started to ring on the wall. Drying his hands Arthur went over to get it.

"Hello?" he asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"_Good morning my dear"_ A sweet voice purred over the line.

"What do you want so early, frog?" Arthur asked, already annoyed.

"_Simply to inform you that the next G-8 meeting is going to be tomorrow instead of Saturday. I tried calling your cell phone yesterday but you never answered, Mon Cher."_ Frances informed.

Arthur visibly paled, "O-oh, alright. If that's all than." Without even waiting for a reply he hung up the phone and turned to Alfred.

"We have a problem." Arthur stated, monotone.

"What?" Alfred questioned a tad worried. Arthur had looked terrified by the end of his call with France, this couldn't be good.

"Th G-8 meeting is going to be tomorrow. There's no way I can get rid of Alexander in time. Bloody hell I'll be lucky to get rid of him within the month!" Arthur was shouting by the end of his announcement, clearly panicking.

Alfred swallowed hard, "I can't miss G-8 meetings though."

"Exactly the problem, god I just don't know what to do." Arthur shook his head, leaning against the wall and wrapping his arms around himself. He was clearly desperate for a solution to this problem, even though he knew, just as well as Alfred that there wasn't one.

Taking a deep breath Alfred walked over to Arthur and hugged him. It didn't matter if he was the one with the spirit in him, the spirit and magic and all of it related directly to Arthur. Alfred might be under physical stress but he was sure Arthur's mental stress outmatched his 300 percent.

At this point in the game Arthur could care less about his pride and appearance and just collapsed into Alfred's embrace. He loved the man to much and couldn't handle all this on his own. If the fact that he had done this all to Alfred wasn't enough it was the fact that it was his own son that had decided to take residence in Alfred and torment them both. Now tomorrow they would have to attend a meeting and if Alexander came out it would either shatter every piece of dignity Alfred had. The respect they both received and put out so many facts of Arthur's life out in the open Arthur knew he'd never recover from it. The mere thought of all this made him want to give up but he knew he couldn't, if he did than Alfred was doomed and he loved him far to much to do that to him. He'd go down before he let Alfred fall, which right now seemed like how it would play out.

Alfred didn't know what to say, he cared so much for Arthur and seeing him torn apart like this tormented him. Alexander knew it tormented him and knew he couldn't do a thing about it. He knew that Alfred couldn't go and tell Arthur how it tormented him without telling him that he would do anything to just have one date with him. He knew it all and was winning this battle on all fronts. He needed stopped. He could take over Alfred whenever he pleased, he had a source of blood, his own father, and was gaining power. Poor Arthur had been marked by him and was stuck alone to keep this a secret and find a way to stop it all. Neither of them could move and let the other know they wouldn't leave the other ever with Alexander pulling the strings so tightly.

Arthur didn't know about Alfred's feelings. Perhaps if he did he'd understand why Alfred was alright with this. Why he wasn't mad or near hysterics. He wouldn't have to worry that Alfred would just snap on him because he trusted Arthur so much and knew that he hadn't meant for this to happen, that he knew Arthur was doing everything he could to help him. It would be a block of stress removed, a small block on top of Arthur's stressful tower. It wouldn't cause the rest of his stress to tumble away to nothing but it would remove a layer and make it that much easier to knock down. He couldn't let Alexander keep adding things to that tower, or it would become so tall it would crush Arthur.

Alexander was already going to add another large layer of stress tomorrow at the meeting, they both knew it already. He knew it wouldn't be much, it nothing more than a small amount of comfort, but Alfred knew he had to say something. _Do something._

If he didn't it would soon be too late, Alexander would have to much control over him and never let Arthur know how he felt. He didn't care if Arthur rejected him, he would know, and know that Alfred would be there for him whenever he needed it. That he wasn't alone and if it was all Alfred could do than he had to do it.

Pulling away from Arthur he turned the smaller man towards him, who looked up at Alfred questioningly. Alfred was determined to tell him though, but when he went to say those words he'd come to terms would best describe his feelings, that little phrase of _I love you, and I'm going to stay by your side all the way through this_ his mind lost the words on his tongue as a loud cry of _SILENCE_ filled his head.

Alexander wanted to come out, wanted to stop Alfred, but Alfred couldn't let him. He'd lie to Arthur, he'd lie and make him hate Alfred and believe that he hated him back and blamed him for everything. Say anything he could to drive Arthur away, when Alfred knew he was so close to him.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned after a moment of silence from Alfred. He'd opened his mouth to say something, he'd looked so determined and than he just froze for a second. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth tried to form words. Arthur than realized what had happened. Alexander was trying to will Alfred quiet, and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"Alfred, please, fight him. Let me know what it is you were going to say." Arthur begged, holding Alfred's shoulders and repeating those words into his ear.

Alfred knew at this rate he'd loose the battle, Alexander wasn't going to let him talk, but actions could speak as loud as words. Grabbing Arthur's upper arms, he opened his eyes slightly and swooped in as fast as he could. Smashing his lips into Arthur's before Alexander could even begin to order Alfred to _stop,_ because he wouldn't stop now, no matter what. He was kissing Arthur and nothing, save the queen of England, would stop him.

Upon the sudden contact Arthur let out a startled gasp of _Alfred, _but the name was merely swallowed up by said mans lips. His hands tightened their hold on Alfred's shoulders, and his eyes widened for a moment, until his body registered that Alfred was truly kissing him, moving his lips to Arthur's almost desperately, but sensually enough for Arthur to get the message.

_I love you and I'm going to stay by your side all the way through this._

The second his mind clicked with this new information he leaned forward quickly, stopping Alfred from his ever so slow pace of leaning back due to Arthur's unresponsiveness at first. He kissed back eagerly, letting Alfred know he loved his confession, and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck so that he couldn't escape until Arthur was sure Alfred knew he felt the same back.

The kiss went on for a good minute before Alfred decided he wanted more and licked at Arthur's lips, who nearly immediately gave purchase to the taller blond. Letting the appendage wander into his warm mouth and map it out to the others content, that is until it bumped into Arthur's own tongue, which started to play back with Alfred's.

Both blonde's were breathing heavily through their noses as their tongues danced a complicated tango between the two mouths. Soft moans were swallowed by the other and vice versa. Alfred was leaning up against the kitchen counter with Arthur pressed flush up against him, arms around Alfred's neck, and Alfred's around Arthur's waist and back. Their legs were practically tangled together they were standing so close.

If it wasn't for the fact that you can only kiss so long like that without taking a proper breath they might not have separated for hours, but unfortunately even nations need a proper breath every so often. Parting their lips just a few centimeters, only for Arthur to reconnect them for a moment longer as he broke the string of saliva connecting the two together before pulling back again. They stayed just as close to each other as when they were kissing, Arthur's arms refusing to loosen their grip at all, keeping their faces close enough to share identical breathes.

"I-I love you Ar-Arthur Kirkland" Alfred panted out, still catching his breath.

Arthur smiled in return, panting just as hard as he replied, "I-I love y-you, doesn't even be-begin to describe my feel-feelings for you Alfred F. Jones"

Alfred let out a happy little laugh with Arthur as they continued to lean against the counter.

He'd won this battle with Alexander, hands down, and he planned to continue doing so tomorrow and in the further future until he won the war with Arthur by his side.

* * *

_ANNNNNNND CHAPPTER! Who missed this story eh? Review it for me! _

_So, I've gone poof for a little bit, and I'm terribly sorry for that. I hope that my new story UnWantedand this lovely little chapter, which is just full of goodies for those that just want the chapters that make this M rated, is a good apology. Also a new Spamo story is in the works if you want to keep an eye out for that. So, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. Who wants too see how the meeting will turn out? ehhhh? _

_Alright, so contest time! First off congrats to RayaneKeehlJeevas who won the last contest (and logged in for a review this time) _

_SO! New Contest: I'm out of ideas for contest really. So it'll be easy. First to review! You get a sneak preview. _

_Review! Relay the story to a friend! Read! HELP ME WITH LIVEJOURNAL! I still can't figure it out! (aka I haven't really tried...) _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The remainder of the day Alfred refused to let Arthur out of his sight, not that Arthur minded in the least. After their little make-out session in the kitchen Alexander had gone completely silent in Alfred's head, something Alfred rather enjoyed.

Alexanders silence didn't surprise Arthur that much, he had, in a way just kissed his son, seeing as he was currently in Alfred. If Arthur was Alexander he would have quieted up as well. The reminder though that Alexander was in Alfred did make him rather hesitant to the cuddles that Alfred kept trying to pull him into. He could understand that Alfred wanted to keep Alex quiet but it felt a little weird to him.

That night Arthur slept on the love seat in his bedroom, letting Alfred have the bed. He slept decently that night, and woke with just a bit of a creak in his neck from the odd angle he had slept in.

Alfred, despite having the comfortable bed, didn't sleep that well. He was extremely stressed out over the meeting they had to attend later that day. Arthur had to practically dress Alfred his mind was in such a frenzie, although to be truthful it was taking all Arthur had to keep it together himself. They both knew that Alex was going to do something at the meeting and neither were looking forward to it.

An hour before the meeting was to begin Arthur found himself driving both himself and Alfred towards the meeting building. This G-8 meeting was thankfully in his country and close to home, it would only take about forty-five minutes to get to the building and give them a few minutes before the meeting started to get their bearings.

It was about half way through the drive that Alfred started groaning in pain, making Arthur step on the gas more.

"Alfred are you okay?" Arthur asked, not wanting to take his eyes off the road and put them on Alfred when he knew damn well that he wasn't okay. Alfred didn't reply for a few minutes, and when he did it wasn't Alfred's voice.

"Pull over. Now."

Arthur said not a word and pulled off to the side of the road, it was early still and they were the only visible car around. Arthur tightened his hold on the steering wheel as he pulled off, hating the inability to say no to the demand.

"Don't protest, just take off your jacket and undo the cuff of your shirt sleeve." Alexander demanded, the blood red of his eyes coating over and hiding their proper sky blue. Arthur remained quiet, biting his lip as he shrugged out of the brown jacket he was wearing and unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt sleeve. The second he had the cuff undone Alex was grabbing Arthur's arm, pushing the sleeve up and biting into Arthur's wrist.

"Alexander!" Arthur gasped out at the sudden cold chill that flowed up from his arm, his whole body shivering slightly at the sensation. Alexander drank deeply, giving Arthur a light head.

"N-ngh...stop" Arthur asked, wanting the cold chill to stop filling his veins, remove the prickling sting in his wrist, and end the blood loss. Alexander complied moments after the request, sensing he was pushing him, and he still needed to drive. The second Arthur had his hand back he retracted it and held it protectively to his chest, staining his cream shirt in some extra blood, his eyes locked on the steering wheel as his body came back to life.

"Look at me," green eyes obeyed, "now listen carefully, you will not tell a soul of my presence, you will alert no one, you will do nothing. You shall discuss what you need to about your country and that is all, if I chose to come out and speak you will sit there quietly and not react. Understood?" A slow nod that was forced by the mark. Alexander smiled, "good, and when we get back home I'll put that new bite to use."

Emerald eyes snapped to the younger, not understanding what he meant but Alfred was already being given control back. The sunny blond slumped forward, arms wrapped around his middle and eyes clenched closed. When he finally relaxed from the jolt of being returned control and opened his eyes a small under layer of red could be seen. You wouldn't spot it unless you were in his face looking for it, but Arthur knew the red eyes by heart and could pick-up the slightest trace of them.

Neither occupant said a word for the next five minutes, and the silence continued even as Arthur restarted the car and pulled back onto the street, finishing the remainder of the drive to the meeting. In the parking lot he re-did his cuff and put his coat back on, hiding the slight blood stain. Alfred kept quiet, but his entire being screamed out to Arthur on how much he didn't want to go inside. Arthur sensed Alfreds worry and gave him a soft, quick embrace, one he tried to move from quickly to avoid prying eyes but America clung to him.

"He'll do something..." Alfred murmured.

"I know, but will work through it, compared to everything else this will be simple, alright?" Arthur replied, gaining a nod from the American as he was freed and began to lead the way into the building.

They were the second ones in the conference room, Germany and Italy having beat their spots of being first present. Within the next ten minutes France, Canada, Russia, and Japan all made themselves present. Small discussions were floating around the room until Germany decided to call everyone to attention, after he got Italy to be quiet and sit down.

"Alright, we have a lot to discuss this time, as always, so lets get straight to business. Starting with an issue that many nations believe needs to be brought to an end, or for those involved, want out of. The Iraq War, America?" Germany began, jumping straight into the meetings many topics, and of coarse picking on someone who was not even wanting to talk, for once.

"Yes, well, we still have debates going on, but we believe we should finally start to pull out soon, and be completely out by Christmas of 2011. We're going to try and help the civilians as much as we can until we get them out though." America replied.

"Ah, so America will finally be ending this war and letting us all go home." Russia commented, his childish innocence hiding the sarcasm in the remark.

Alfred could feel Alexander starting to push through and take control, he tried to fight it, casting a worried glance to England who nodded in understanding. In the event that Alexander did come out Russia was the last nation to start a war with. England, knowing this, moved to try and change the subject.

"Yes well, in that case, I do believe that I have the right to begin pulling my troops out now than, correct?" England asked, pulling everyone away from Russia's comment. American nodded and gave an affirmative yes, pushing Alexander back away from control.

"That's very good America-san" Kiku commented, taking note of the announcement.

"But hasn't America said he would do such before, da?" Russia commented, yet again. Alfred felt a sharp pull in himself, Alexander wanted to get into it with Russia for sure. If they could just keep him quiet and off of America's back it would be good, America was very good at ignoring the Russian's comments in meetings, but they still annoyed him to no end and occasionally greatly angered or depressed him, Alexander would defiantly take advantage of this and he already was.

"Yes, well I'm sure all Russians are very good at holding there promises too" Alexander managed to get out, sarcasm lacing his voice, which still rung clear as Alfred's to everyone. Arthur was the only one who could catch the icy frost over his voice that was never present unless Alexander was speaking through him.

Ivan glared at the shorter, snapping back, "you would notice that. Wouldn't you?"

"Of coarse I would, if I don't whose gonna keep you in line?" Alex replied back smugly, leaning back in the chair with a smirk. The temperature of the room had dropped a few degrees with the icy battle that was erupting. Arthur had felt the rooms temperature drop so much he could possibly get frost bite. He wanted to say something, _anything,_ to get Alfred back in control but he'd been _ordered_ to keep quiet once Alexander was out.

"Keep me in line? What about the one who goes around declaring war on people that are only under suspicion of carrying weapons of mass destruction, while your the only one that's ever used them, da?" Ivan bit back, clearly enraged.

"At least I have a proper government!" Alexander snapped back, treading onto cracked thin ice. Everyone in the room was silent, petrified at how far this fight was going to go. Arthur was by far the most scared, no one but him understood that Alfred wasn't saying any of this. It was all Alexander, his son, who'd merely prodded Alfred's mind and taken the information needed to start a fight, possibly a war.

"Do you now? Whose the one that can't seem to end a war they started?" Ivan asked, voice spiked with venom.

"I can end this war whenever I wish." Alexander replied, looking smug. England froze up more, terrified of what Alexander could be insinuating.

"Oh? How would you do that? You don't happen to be the one with the nuclear weapons, now are you?" Ivan asked, this time a bit of worry in his voice. Everyone in the room knew that if America had nuclear weapons, a war could break out.

"So what if I do have them? Have I given any reason to assume that I do?" Alexander asked, smiling like he'd just won a battle. France, Japan, and Italy gasped, with Canada near tears at the thought that America was the one housing the nuclear weapons behind every ones backs. Germany gained a look in his eye, a look that no one had seen since World War 2, one that screamed for the want for war. Russia merely sat back, taking in this new information that his rival may have weapons of nuclear content. Not even Ivan had those in his country. England had frozen in his seat, wanting to just stand up and scream and wish it all away, wish he could go back in time and never cast that summoning spell, go back and never let Alexander live...go back and possibly never have Alexander.

No, no no no, he wouldn't wish his blood son away, no matter what he had become he was still his son for sixteen wonderful years of his life with his mother Amelia. He could never wish those times away.

He could also do nothing about this right growing problem right now, he could state nothing, he could do absolutely _nothing_ to help his love.

"America, no, no formalities at this. The United States of America, you have just sublimely suggested that you are housing weapons of mass destruction. You understand that each country has the right to come in and inspect and search for these weapons , correct?" Germany announced, slicing through the silence that had draped itself through the room.

"And if I should refuse entrance to my country?" Alexander baited.

"I can only speak for myself, but if you deny myself entrance I will take that as a sign that you are hiding weapons, and I will declare war." Ludwig replied, the crave for war rooting itself in his eyes. Italy, looked down, knowing he would follow Germany into battle if it came, but not liking his friends fighting in this way.

"I myself am tempted to declare war on you right here and now America, understand that." Ivan spoke up, his words ringing true.

If England wasn't bound by ordered he'd be screaming at every nation right now to just stop this madness.

France noticeably shuddered, the thought of a World War bringing back painful memories. Canada was trying to remain composed, he couldn't fight his brother, he just couldn't. If a war broke out he knew he'd be with his brother, no matter the consequences.

Japan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and holding his head. He was also reliving thoughts that World Wars had brought him, the thought of nuclear weapons in America's possession again only added to the pain.

"I do believe, this meeting is done for today." Alexander announced as he got up and left the conference room, most likely going to the car.

"Meeting adjourned." Ludwig declared and Arthur ran for his car. Alfred was inside.

Crawling into the car quickly he followed instinct after he heard the first cry from Alfred, hugging the taller man tightly, trying to hold back his own cries.

"I-I...wh-what do I d-d-do?...He-he's going to s-st-start World W-W-War Th-thr-" Alfred couldn't finish the last word, his voice collapsing into more tears.

"Sh-shhh, I know love, I know. I...I don't know what to do." Arthur murmured quietly, Alexanders want for a third world war was the last thing either expected him to do.

They sat in the car for almost ten minutes, Arthur just letting Alfred let it all out. "Shhh, just try to calm down okay." Another five minutes passed before Alfred did and they could start driving home.

The ride was silent, with the exclusions of Alfred's heavy breathing and occasional hiccups and sniffs as he recomposed himself. By the time they reached Arthur's home the sunny blond looked completely drained.

Arthur guided him up into the house slowly, setting him down on the couch and just letting Alfred fall against his chest and rest. It was getting dark, a storm brewing up outside, and he wasn't getting up, waving his wand with a quiet snap towards the coffee table in front of the couch the small triple plate of candles lit up. They smelled of fresh rain and wild roses, and gave the room a comforting smell and light that the two were able to just lay back and relax in.

They both skipped eating for the rest of the day, it had started to rain outside and occasional thunder would give some sound to accompany breathing, and a clash of lightening to add a seconds light to the room. The couple just sat, curled up in the couch, Arthur laying back against the armrest with Alfred between his legs, leaning against his chest. Alfred had taken to laying his head on Arthur's one shoulder, tracing a soft pattern into the other with his fingertips. Arthur relaxed into the touch and both soon stopped thinking all together, just allowing their minds to drift together and pretend not a single things was wrong.

Pretend that Alfred didn't have a spirit in him. Pretend the spirit wasn't a vampire. Pretend the vampire wasn't Arthur's old son. Pretend said son wasn't trying to start World War 3. Yes, pretend pretend pretend, like they were small children, yet again.

At some point Alfred began to mindlessly nuzzle into Arthur's neck. Arthur beginning to get into the habit of tilting his head so Alfred was given more of the pale column to enjoy. Somewhere nuzzling turned into soft kisses and was starting to change to licks and nips, Arthur making soft content noises every so often at certain spots, when he finally acknowledged that he was hungry. He hadn't even registered how lovely Arthur's blood smelled with just a thin layer of skin separating the two and now that he did he realized how painful the burn in his throat had become throughout the day.

As if to make this realization public his stomach decided to let off a slight growl. Arthur was to relaxed to even care and just murmured a quiet, "do what you wish" while one hand glided up Alfred's back comfortingly.

At this point in the game, and after all of the days events Alfred wasn't going to complain or fight the need. He simply unbuttoned the top two buttons on Arthur's shirt and went back to nuzzling and kissing his neck. He mindlessly let the kisses switch off to licks, than nips, until his fangs were out and grazing skin. He sunk the pointed teeth into Arthur's neck slowly, Arthur himself trying to hold back any noise from the sweet warmth that dug into his veins.

Alfred drank slowly, completely unrushed. He merely let himself feel the pleasant sensation of the blood going down his throat, like the purest wine. How it warmed his body and made him feel so alive compared to the hollow feel he felt when he was in need of blood. His rolled off his side to lean up against Arthur who was arching forward and wrapping his arms and legs around Alfred loosely. Arthur was enjoying the slow drinking just as much, The feel of Alfred on his neck sinking past his skin and into his body, heating it up with a new form of pleasure. Alfred pulled his knees in, sitting up just the tiniest bit and pulling Arthur up with him, almost halfway into his lap as Arthur's head just fell back over the armrest, stretching his neck just a little more.

Alfred's hands slid down from Arthur's shoulder blades to his sides, down and around to rub slow circles into his lower back. Arthur leaned back into the touch, a moan passing through his lips, the sound encouraging Alfred to pull him the rest of the way into his lap, making their crotches touch. Arthur gasped, hands flexing out at the shocked pleasure. Alfred jumped slightly, disconnecting his mouth from Arthur's neck.

"Ngh..." Arthur groaned at the sudden loss of Alfred drinking from him. He had been close to his limit in honesty but it had felt so good. He panted quietly, still catching his breath, when Alfred returned to his body, licking and kissing the small wound before leaning back enough so that when Arthur finally tilted his head back forward and down their foreheads touched.

"Mm, tell me that feels as good to you as it does me" Alfred requested, letting himself enjoy the after taste of the sweet, tangy blood.

"Oh, it feels wonderful Alfred" Arthur replied, catching his panting breath finally, leaning that inch closer to make their lips brush as he spoke.

"Mm, Arthur" Alfred nearly purred, closing the distance that final inch and kissing Arthur. The emerald eyed nation responded quickly, kissing back and sliding his arms back up to Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred took the lead of the kiss, tilting his head first and choosing a steady tempo for the kiss. Arthur slid into the pace Alfred had set easily, allowing some noise to glide up through his vocal cords. Alfred returning the noises as he kissed Arthur deeper.

Arthur, being the stubborn one he was, refused to acknowledge that his light handedness's, that he normally received after being fed from, wasn't going away, but getting worse. Slowly, his kissing back slowed and he quieted down, arms sliding from Alfred's shoulders. Alfred stopped the second Arthur did, breaking the kiss as Arthur started to breath heavy and fall back against the armrest of the couch.

"Arthur?" Alfred near shouted, concern for his former mentor flooding through his mind.

"N-ngh...Alf-Alfred.." were the only words Arthur could get out before his mind traveled into an unconscious state.

Alfred worriedly started looking Arthur up and down frantically, eyes catching the blooming black mark that was spreading up around Arthur's wrist. The wrist that Alexander had bitten earlier that day.

"What did you do now, ya brat?" Alfred asked, clenching his eyes shut and the viney thorned pattern stopped spreading, taking up the whole circumference of Arthur's wrist. Alfred didn't notice the way the mark on Arthur's neck, partially hidden by his shirt, glowed a silvery emerald green as the mark formed.

* * *

_Okay! I am sorry for such a long delay! I know I've been a very bad writer that went poof. I've been dealing with the new school year, crazy and harder than last years and I just took a 10 paragraph test today (as in I only had 40 minutes to write 10 paragraphs) on WW1, Marching band, I'm a field manager and tomorrow is the final day for our near 100 year old stadium (so 100 years of history are about to be torn down and we get to close it out, lots of things in the entire town for that), Toying with LiveJournal, Thank you ChildishSadism for showing me how to upload things!, dance classes have started again, and I was on a little vacation last week. So yeah, it's been crazy. I have a creative writing coarse this year too, and that has decided to take up a lot of my writing time too (I have a 1,000-7,500 word story rough draft due monday) _

_A bit of information, this doesn't exactly follow corret politics, I am aware that the 2010 G8 was in Canada this year, just work with it and any other changes. _

_So, you finally got your update, UnWanted, I want to have out before the end of October, not sure if it will happen, I have another request I need to do (If you want my previous (and first) request is called Studying of the Chartsand it doesn't have a lot of reviews -sadface-) and I do want to participate in the LiveJournal USxUK Halloween Love Party before it ends. So, we'll see what happens, I promise to have it out before Thanksgiving though! _

**_CONTEST TIME! _**

_DRAW A SCENE FROM THE STORY! _

**_Details:_**

_-It may be any scene within the story, I do not care which. _

_-It may be done anyway you can do it (draw it and scan it, use a tablet, use paint, use something I don't know about, hell take a picture with your digital camera of it) as long as it is your work (if you have an amazing friend that can draw well I can't really stop you from asking for help, although I don't encourage it at all) _

_-You need to upload it to the internet (DeviantArt, LiveJournal, Photobucket, I don't care) and send me a link to it (either in a review, or PM me it) _

_-You must let me know what Chapter and scene it is. _

_-Questions, just PM me. _

_ENDS ON NOVEMBER 12, 2010. WINNER WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON NOVEMBER 14, 2010 (via a PM) _

_I'm gona be a little mean this time to you guys and a little selfish, but hey, we all are at some point. This should give me plenty of time though to get a good update for this story, and give anyone who wants to partake in it time to draw their little entri. _

**_WINNER GETS A WEEK PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A 24 HOUR PREVIEW TO THE NEXT! (BOTH FULL CHAPTERS)_**


End file.
